


【长顾】隐居（六）

by xialinlin



Series: 搞顾昀合集 [11]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialinlin/pseuds/xialinlin
Summary: 自渎昀





	【长顾】隐居（六）

**Author's Note:**

> 自渎昀

吃过晚饭，长庚就去处理了些临渊阁堆下来的事物，而顾昀这几天总觉得身上乏得很，于是自行跑去后院泡温泉去了。

长庚在书房，也不远，霍郸只是简单帮忙整理了衣物用具便回房休息，顾昀便裹了件白巾整个泡在冒着热气的温泉水里，只露出肩膀往上，斜倚着温泉边的石雕椅闭目养神。

温泉水热乎得很，烫的顾昀脑子浆糊似的乱搅和起来。

顾昀想，他这几日是不是基本没有亲近过长庚来着？

为了什么来着？

哦，是了。女装舞衣的事且不算，前几日这小崽子喝了酒强把他压在床上行那事，把他气得够呛，于是好几日没有搭理他。

顾昀心里一边横眉怒目，一边却又嘀嘀咕咕起来，长庚这几日是不是一直睡书房？晚上冷不冷啊？想不想我？

老父亲闲操心，长庚这么大了，按理说，这么大个人谁照顾不好自己呢？但顾昀这心里却非常放不下。晚上睡也睡不好，白天吃也吃不好，却也拉不下脸皮去主动示好，于是白白耗费了许多神思，比行军打仗还累。

这个长庚！平时不要脸得厉害，这会儿却突然实打实地认真起来，非要等顾昀消了气才敢露头来见他义父。顾昀心里着实又生了一把气，他早不生气了，哪舍得啊？！

狗崽子，笨死了。

顾昀阖着眼睛，皱着眉，手撑着脑袋，脑子里搅和成一锅粥，脑门上冒着热气，活脱脱一个官司缠身的倒霉样。

他颠来倒去的，想长庚想长庚，想来想去，这好几日被长庚冷落下来的身子，被热水蒸的发热发烫，却起了些不一样的反应，倒着实吓到了顾昀自己。

怎么这身体与神思竟然能勾连一致，互通反应？

顾昀眉尖一蹙，脑子更混了。

他大概上辈子真的欠了长庚很多债，你看，小崽子这辈子来讨了，连本都不给留。

这身下难受，顾昀忍不了。

闭目微微侧了个身，仰躺的姿势被热水微微托起部分体重，随着水流细细上下轻轻的浮动，真有些销魂的滋味，手指摸索着身体的轮廓从腰部绕到腹部，直往下轻轻触碰到那物件，微微硬起的柱体握在手中，温度比周遭的热水还要烫些。

他从前一人常年关外驻军，军营里不准有女人，偶尔需要解决也只能靠手，他这技术其实不怎么样，但是要论如何取悦自己，不管从哪方面，顾昀都是非常熟练的。

手指从上部一直裹擦着揉弄到根部，顾昀舒服地直丝丝倒喘气，长眉整个直飞起入鬓，分外舒展。

热水骚弄着手心和手指裹着的那个东西，弄得顾昀从心底整个痒得很，他这个自认为非常善于撩人的熟手，手里拿着自己的东西，却总是骚不到痒处，不畅快得很。

顾昀手指上下摩擦，欲望被勾得热起来，却总是舒服不到心头，心里便烦躁起来。

眼睛微微张开一条缝，微红的眼皮含着眼波一转，手指却开始往上移。

指尖擦过肚皮上软软的皮肤，一路附上了胸前的红果。绕着那鼓起的红果周围摩擦一圈，抚摸揉捏几下，轻缓得当，顾昀觉得心里的波动骤然汹涌起来，快感像晨潮似的，随着指尖的动作一阵一阵地拍打在心壁上，震得他心跳加快不说，下面也硬得难受起来。

顾昀眉头皱起来，这是怎么惯出来的毛病？从前他自渎，可从来不会这样。

顾不得脑门上的疑问，顾昀只能被欲望上赶着劳作，指尖捏着那充血肿起的红果，柔柔搓搓，另一只手也配合上下套弄着，只觉得舒服得很，浑身都有些轻飘飘起来。

正舒服间脑海中却忽然浮现出往日里与长庚在床上，那小崽子下手掐自己的场景，整个人一个哆嗦。

顾昀固然风流，但却是非常有讲究的风流，不仅讲究，而且还非常在意天时地利人和，双方自愿，言语调情，但是对于长庚这种上了床就叫义父，掐人也能掐出激情的情趣实在不怎么能理解。

话虽如此，顾昀不得不承认，自己各种方面的习惯被小崽子影响了大半，自己这摸胸会舒服的毛病可不就是被那小崽子摸出来的？这往日里被狼崽子掐掐咬咬，却是也会舒服得很。

顾昀试着用指尖慢慢揉搓那个地方，心里想着要做什么，总会有些期待。于是顾昀难免幻想代入往日里长庚的模样动作，幻想他一手握住他下面那个地方揉捏，一手压在他身上揉捏胸前那块地方，手指尖绕来绕去，猝不及防指尖一凑，轻轻一掐，那红果瞬间就留下了印子。

顾昀只觉得轻微的痛感从胸前流出，心底的快感却腾地冲到了头顶，身下那处随着手间的动作一个痉挛，骤然喷射出一股股白浊，手下忍不住又上下揉了几下，顾昀没忍住喉间的肌肉颤动，发出一丝细细的呻吟来。

“子熹……你在干什么？”


End file.
